Visiting
by ArcheressxX
Summary: "The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile." This is the story behind Poseidon visiting his demigod son, Percy.


**Hey guys! This is a one shot of what I think the visit Poseidon made to see percy giving his only memories of him. Hope you enjoy. **

**Poseidon's POV**

The moon's light rays touched the earth below with delicacy and grace. The rays also pierced through the waters of the Atlantic Ocean down to an underwater city and a magnificent palace below. It was currently August 18th 1995, about 19 minutes till midnight.

I sat on my throne made of coral looking down at the moving mosaic of the palace on the floor. The throne room was a magnificent hall filled with blue watery light with small pearls floating around the room giving it light. All different kinds of fish, sharks, and other kinds of aquatic animals were constantly swimming in and out of the room. My wife Amphitrite was talking to my son Triton in the corner, It's been about a year since Sally, my lover, has given birth to our son Perseus. 10 more minutes till his birthday, ten painful more minutes.

I looked up after hearing the sounds of someone swimming toward. Amphitrite studied my face. "Something bothering you my king?" She asked with her voice full of worry and concern.

I bit my lip, "Yes. Listen dear I'll be back I need to take care of something." I stood up causing all of the fish in the room to stop, look at me, and bow. I raise my hand as the fish rose and swam out of the room.

Amphitrite frowned, "Okay, well, be back soon."

I smiled at her as I felt myself dissolve into mist as I traveled up to the surface, to the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. I stood on the porch looking out at the camp. Twelve Greek style building made a U around a central hearth. The stables stood near the beach while the arena and pavilion stood close together. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Walking into the living room I found Chiron, Dionysus, and a satyr sitting around a table playing Pinochle.

"Well if it isn't Barnacle Beard," Dionysus said lazily without looking up from the game. Chiron and the satyr looked up with the same surprised expressions on their faces. They both bowed their heads in the respect as I started to walk closer.

"Nice to see you too, old sot. Listen Chiron I need to talk to you." I said.

Chiron nods as he stands up from his wheelchair into his full centaur form. His bottom half was a huge white stallion. He turned and lead me to his office. I walk in looking around the small office filled with photos with a desk in the middle with a computer hooked up. Chiron then softly closed the door and turned to me, "What is it my lord?"

"Chiron, you how I am with formalities," I grumble.

Chiron softly chuckled, "Right sorry."

"Listen, I had another demigod son, "I say with my voice lowered to whisper.

"You had an-" Chiron says his eyes widening and voice starting to rise.

"Shh!"

"But Poseidon what about the oath?" He asked.

"I couldn't help myself. That woman is a queen among woman. I haven't met a woman like her in a thousand years. Anyway," I say shaking my head to get back to the matter at hand. "I need you to give this to him when he arrives at camp." I pull out a bronze ballpoint pen out from my pocket. In the mortal it would probably be worth about 50 cents.

"Anaklusmos," He said remembering the story.

"Yes. Tell him it's a gift from me, "I murmur handing him the pen.

Chiron nods, "I will."

"Thank you," I say as I turn into mist then find myself standing on fire escape outside an apartment, Sally Jackson's apartment. Snapping my fingers I stand in the dark kitchen. The halls and rooms are dark with the moon's light shining through the windows along with the lights of New York City. I walk down the familiar hallway of her apartment. I stop at her bedroom door which is slightly ajar. I peek in the to see Sally sound asleep in her bed often turning. She looked so beautiful and innocent. It took all of my will power to not go in and slip into the bed with her. I shut my eyes tight as I turn and head toward her nursery.

I open the door to see a blue room filled with ocean styled things. All around the room were filled with stuffed aquatic animals like sharks, sea horses, starfish, and various fish. Even the nightlight in the corner was an orange seahorse. The changing station was a light blue with sea shells decorated on it. The crib in the middle was a sea green color with blue green blankets in it. It warmed my heart to see that she hasn't completely forgotten me.

I strode over to the crib and looked down. Little Perseus was clutching the blankets and holding it close to him while a binky was in his mouth as he slept. He had my raven black hair, while shape of his lips, nose, and eyes were all from his lovely mother. He would move every couple minutes. I felt my lips curling up into a smile as I looked down at my son. After a few minutes he stirred and opened his eyes. I let out a small gasp as I see his sea green eyes match the same shade as mine. He tilted his head in confusion as he wondered who I was.

"Hello Percy," I whisper. "I'm your daddy."

He studies my eyes for a moment then his lips breaks out into a grin as he laughs and claps his hands. I then felt mine get a little wider. Looking around, I lean over and grab a dolphin and gives it to him who squirms in happiness. I wasn't sure how long I stood there looking down at my son when I hear the door to Sally's room open. I turn my head to the clock which read 12:15am. Waving my hand a sea green wrapped present appears on the changing station with a big stuffed hippocampus in it.

"Happy Birthday Perseus. You'll see me soon. I promise," I whisper to him as brush his cheek. Just as I hear the door open as I feel myself turn into mist and travel out the open window leaving the love of my life, my son, and the smell of the ocean behind.

**Okay! I'm not sure about this so Read and Review! **


End file.
